Werewolves
by strix silence
Summary: my first in hopefully a long line of this story starting as a simple lving couple and ending in a bond as long as time with graphic adult descriptions and sexual scenes


Werewolves  
The sun setting a gentle glow as the evening air. the birds beginning to settle in for the night tweeting their sweet song to one another between the trees. the sound of rustling leaves fills the air as two sets of shoes crush the crunchy autumn leaves. despite the heat of summer still burning in the gentle evening sky. The two walked deeper in to the quickly darkening forest "please James i need your help i lost my bracelet it belonged to my mother i have to find it please help me" "fine but i cant be out long i have to help my dad with something" she smiles and thinks about her bracelet safely in her bag at home. "i was right through here. taking a few steps further looking he started to see candle light and cushions on the ground. taking his hand she kisses him and pulls him into her Forest home laying him down on the leaves "jazz what is this" "something for you and me" a cheeky smile crosses her face as she kisses him moving onto him on the floor. "jazz no i cant i" "shh no James shh i promise you will be home in time to help your dad" "but jazz i cant its not safe" "James please calm down i want you to relax and enjoy this" she slides her hand down to the top of his trousers. "J J Jazz no please" "shh" jazz giggled in in his ear as she bites his neck, his groans of pleasure playing through her ears "oh god jazz" he exclaims as she slides his impressive hardness out of his trousers playfully. James lights up with pleasure. the moon slowly began to rise into the sky. "oh jazz can i take you now i dont know how i can back please" he desperately exclaims as he tears at the buttons on her shirt tearing it open. "yes James Yes please take me show me how wild i drive you." like a barrel of TNT in an armoury he bursts free from his restricting clothes continuing her teasing she smiles. "please jazz i i cant hold back" smiling her visual devilish grin she kisses him rubbing her hands over chest. this proves enough as he pounces turning her over an sliding his hands into her clothes pulling them off her now wet skin the anticipation taking her body with his every movement. forcing himself inside her he begins pounding her hard and fast pleasuring her with every movement as he does. her moans filling the air as he pleasures her clitoris with his hand in motion with the thrusts. "oh god James deeper, give me all of you inside me." following her orders he smiles and flips her onto her hands and knees pushing all the way into her. she screams in sheer pleasure as the moon rises to full alignment in he sky his body reacting to its amazing power. "oh James" she screamed as his enlarged body began to break and stretch his transformation over taking him more and more with every second. "oh James ahh" she shouted as her tight hole got extended by his growing man hood stretching and tearing as it extends and expands. his transformation not stopping his continuous deep hard and fast thrusting. "james ohh whats happening your growing it hurts." "jazz i i tried to warn you" his thrusts increasing as his body is taken over by his wolf like form. as his manhood reached its full transformation to wolf hood it was far too big for petite jazz feeling like a hot iron burning her in half pushing deeper and harder. his face elongating stretching to that of a wolf his claws growing and bones breaking as his skin becomes covered in fur from head to toe his strength increasing. his power forcing a red river of shimmering blood to squirt from her and despite the pain the pleasure pushes her to never want him to stop. fulfilling all her sexual desires lasting through the night past the point of exhaustion. a huge surge of energy providing that one last thrust that pushed him to repeatedly fill her over and over before collapsing next to her and falling asleep tightly holding her protecting her and keeping her warm. next morning in the glow of the sun james realised what he had done "oh jazz im so sorry i shouldn't have, it wasent , i didn't" "shh James its fine its ok its not your fault i should have listened to you and i wouldn't have it any other way it felt amazing." she smiles and kisses him.


End file.
